


The Stolen Blanket

by InnocencePoisoned



Series: Nessian- Teddy Bear Files [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Tbh all they do is sleep, Written Pre-ACoWaR, just kidding, that's another series, when will they use those beds for something else, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Cassian annoys Nesta to the point where she moves back to her own bed. It doesn't work out the way she planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Nessian fluff in the world. Also, I should honestly just rename this series to the Bed Chronicles or something because they never lEaVE THE GODAMN BEDROOM

“Do you ever wonder if we were put on this world for a reason?”

“Cassian, if I have to hear one more profoundly deep question out of your mouth, I will not even _hesitate_ to smother you with my teddy bear.”

If Nesta had learned one thing about Cassian after sleeping in the same bed as him for this long, it was that if he couldn't fall asleep, she was cursed to suffer through his attempts to keep her from getting her rest.

“But Nesta, it could mean that I'm here for something other than eye-candy.”

“Gods, you're such an arrogant prick.”

He prodded her side. “Yes, but a _handsome_ one.”

She tried to shove another pillow over her head to drown out the sound of his voice, and shut her eyes more tightly. She wasn't going to get any sleep as long as he wasn't, and Nesta was so not looking forward to seeing the sun rise through bleary, tired eyes. “Cass, just shut up and go to bed.”

“I _am_ in bed.” she could almost hear his smirk.

“Oh yeah? Well, my foot _will_ be living up your ass if you don't close your eyes and _sleep_.”

She heard him mumble something under his breath and she was half tempted to tell him to say that to her face, but then there was quiet and Nesta had never heard such a beautiful sound in her entire life.

And that beauty was shattered when the warm blanket sheltering her from the cold outside air was abruptly pulled off her body. She growled, already sitting up and lunging for the stolen blanket he had pulled from her. She grabbed onto a corner, pulling at it until his grasp gave and she wrapped it around herself again in some sort of victory afterglow.

She heard him chuckle, and then it was gone again.

“Give me that fucking blanket or so help me-”

He was smirking, that cocky, arrogant, self-righteous, self-absorbed Illyrian _bastard,_ was smirking at her from under _her_ stolen goods. Her eye twitched, the only outward display of rage she felt boiling within her chest.

But she let it go, tingling through her pent up body, until all she felt was a false calm settling over her limbs. She smiled at him, cold and unforgiving, and Cassian thought he might need to tell his loved ones that he didn't have much time left.

She stood from the bed, grabbing Timothy the bear with her.

“Nes?” Cassian questioned, watching her strut to the door in her nightgown.

“I'm going to go sleep in my own bed since you are incapable of consideration towards others.” she announced.

He quickly kicked the blankets off himself and came to quickly shut the door she had opened slightly. He moved so fast she didn't even see him move until he was standing against the door in front of her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please come back to bed.” he begged.

She frowned, a deep scowl in her face. “I will do whatever I like. Now, kindly move yourself away from the door.”

He pouted, but stepped aside for her anyway. “Nesta, I _am_ sorry-”

“Yes, I'm sure.” she said flatly. “Goodnight, Cassian.”

And with that she stormed out like the force of nature she was- headed, for the first time in weeks, to her own room.

If it hadn't been for most of her clothes still stashed in the closet, she wouldn't even recognise her old room. Her bed was impeccably made, a fine mist of dust probably covering the pillows. It looked infinitely less comfortable than the nest she had made in Cassian's sheets. She sighed, thinking that maybe the warmth of an arrogant bat was better than the cold of once-familiar pillows. But she steeled herself. She was strong and independent. She could sleep on her own. With her own blankets that no one else would steal off her body.

She laid down in a cold and empty bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck and forcing herself to relax.

She wanted to, Cauldron, Nesta wanted to relax and sleep, but no matter which way she tossed and turned she just couldn't slip into a warm sleep. First she blamed it on her positioning, so she kept readjusting until she found a spot that was comfortable. Then it was a small pang of fear that maybe the nightmares that had seemingly vanished with Cassian's help would return. And lastly she just gave up and admitted defeat. This wasn't going to work.

But she was determined to stay put and show that prick that she didn't need him. _But you do need him_ , that annoyingly calm voice in her head reminded her. She shook away that thought and just lay staring up at the ceiling.

She would go back to his bed tomorrow, she decided, not to _him_ but to his bed.

Nesta had never been good at telling time, but if she had to guess it would have been an hour since she left him that Cassian knocked on her door and let himself in. She was about to tell him off for entering her room but he cut her off before she could say anything.

“You're not the only one who suffers night terrors. I won't bother you, I promise, I'll just sleep on the floor.” he explained. She noticed the pillow he held in his hand. Was he seriously planning on sleeping on her floor? But then he dropped the pillow by her dresser and made to lay down there.

“Whoa, stop right there. I am _not_ letting you sleep on my bedroom floor.” she stated firmly. She patted the empty bed next to her, mind not quite catching on to what she was doing yet. “You sleep here or go back to your own bed.”

He looked surprised for a moment, thinking that he had already pushed her past kindness for the night. Wordlessly, he climbed onto the bed space she made for him, laying as far away as her slightly smaller bed allowed.

Nesta sighed loudly. Why did he insist on keeping all his warmth to himself?- Better yet, why did he insist on being difficult? She pulled the thin sheets out form under her, throwing them over both of them and moving closer to the living heat that was Cassian. “Now, if you dare steal my goddamn blanket again, I'll use your skin as one.” she muttered, never dare admitting that she already felt better with him there.

He chuckled, a warm and deep rumble that had her slinging her arms around him and cradling herself to him as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

  


~o0o~

  


The two hadn't left there unspoken shared room yet, and Azriel was tasked with waking them both up for breakfast that morning, but finding the door to Cassian's room open with neither occupants _occupying_ it, the shadowsinger was left confused.

He listed off all the possible places they could be, but the only two options was in their room or at the breakfast table- and he knew as a fact that they weren't downstairs.

He returned to the table with a frown. “I can't find them.” he said.

“Aren't they in their room?” Elain asked, already picking her favourite jam of the day.

He shook his head. “They wouldn't be anywhere else either.”

“Actually, sometimes we like to sneak out to confuse you all.” Cassian said from the doorway behind Azriel. Nesta shortly emerged out from behind the smirking Illyrian.

“Where were you?” Elain asked as Nesta sat at her seat by the table.

The older sister shrugged. “I accidentally slept in.” she looked up. “Cass, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come eat? I plan on kicking your ass in training later and it's just not fair if you're slacking.”

He rolled his eyes, but did what she told him- all the while their friends marvelled at how the dynamics between the two had developed enough for her to be mothering him.

  


~o0o~

  


She _did_ kick his ass later (actually Cassian turns out to be a better actor than any of them thought), and when she proudly claimed her victory over him she said that it was for him stealing her blankets again.


End file.
